fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
One Chapter 1
One 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 Chapter 1: The Ultimate Gray Lands Written by "We have arrived. My place of origin, the place where we can communicate with Her Greatness. This is Unity Rock." Eton welcomed us to the small island as we got off the wooden boat and stepped onto the pale sand of teh shoreline. Once Eton, Megan, and I were a considerable ways away from the edge of the island, a mostly transparent shield-dome type thing made of diamond shapes enclosed us in, sealing the island from the raging storms outside. "What...was that?" I asked Eton. He kept walking, and we followed, as he spoke. "There's nothing to be worried about, it's just a usage of my power. See, the Shining Gate, much like the Burning Gate that Igne had and the Hidden Gate that Master had, holds mysterious power. Mine symbolizes protection, like shining armor of impenetrable diamond. I can generate shields around people, objects, and small landmasses. I'm just keeping out the harsh elements of the storm so we can focus more." "Wait, will we be able to breathe for long in here?" Megan asked. "Of course! The shields allow air and light in, but shut out everything else around it. So, while the storm destroys the world around us, we'll have a calm environment to go about in." Eton answered. We continued traveling away from the shore, into the plant cover of the jungle. For what it's worth, we hadn't yet seen any indication of the island being made up of a lot of rock or stone, as the name would imply. Working our way through the jungle, having Eton use the strength of diamond to cut down flora in our path. Though we had no idea where we were headed, Eton seemed like he knew a way to someplace, so we of course kept behind him. Coming up on the supposed center of the jungle, Megan and I recognized what lied in the center clearing. Tall, monolithic structures with glowing turquoise markings surrounding a point of interest. It was a Gray Lands, except much bigger. The monoliths easily towered over the ones at the Mainland Gray Lands, and the point of interest here was not a simple opening for any fire sticks (which I somehow lost during the escape from the volcano), but rather a collection of rounded towers that acted like separated stairs, leading to the highest one that was level with the tops of the monoliths. Eton explained. "This is the way to Her Greatness' home. I started here on Blank under her direction at the top of the highest round tower. While I noticed you guys seemed to have taken a liking to the name 'Gray Lands', in reality all the gray-themed places such as this are Goddess Sanctuaries. They are meant to take the power of a Goddess Gate and can send a message to Her Greatness. This is the biggest of them all, the one that leads right to Her, instead of sending one simple message. This is the Origin Sanctuary." "Wait," Megan started to ask, "If only you originated here, why is it called the Origin Sanctuary? Is it named after you?" "No, though I did make it seem that way. It is actually where The Great One originated as well. She entered this world for unknown reasons and was given her immense power here. Then, she was placed in the heavens and was given these towers to act as stairs to the surface. Once she grew accustom to her power, she realized this was her chance. To make sure no one ever went through what she did on Earth. But, her plan had to start here. To create a race of perfect people, and eliminate pain and suffering." Category:Chapters Category:One Chapters Category:Forgotten Unity Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters